Sword Art Online: Story of Sign
by Signpunch
Summary: This is the story that follows Sign on his own adventures through the story, however this will involve the death of Kirito and how the community tries to cope to losing their best player, and coming to terms with the fact that they may not prevail.


Sword Art Online: Chapter 1:

It was strange, the feeling of putting on the headgear finally for the first time. I thought it would feel like it was going to tear my head apart, but it literally just felt like a helmet for a motorbike. Not that I have ever ridden a motorbike so I suppose that was not a good example. The whole concept that soon I would be inside a game, which is in my mind, actually terrifies me! What if I become addicted and just give up on the old world? Perhaps I would get brain damage from it... Although these thoughts have been through my mind, I would not care really. I mean come on! A GAME INSIDE YOUR HEAD! No controller to get in your way, no mother to stand in front of the television. Just you, the headgear and the game.

My name is Dodge and I am a sixteen year old game fanatic. I am pretty fit, health wise, but I would not be able to say that I was anything of a 'looker'. I have not been in many real battles so I suppose I cannot go into detail on my strength.

This game, is game of the century. It is still early century but I am sure it will be anyway. The first Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online game, what could be better? This game of course, like everyone else knows is called 'Sword Art Online'.

"ソードアートオンライン

SWORD ART ONLINE

Episode 1: Pilot

My mum knows just how important this game has been to me. My dad left a few years ago so it has just been her and I for the years, she sat outside the game store for two weeks with me in a tent. It was nice even though it was just down the road, we pretended like we were in a middle of a jungle fighting our way for food and drink everyday. As soon as the doors opened, there was that rush to get hold of the box. Only 10,000 around the whole world. Only 5 per each big store within 100 miles of each other. 2000 stores only got this and incredibly lucky for me, I lived near one. The only problem is that, that was not the easy part. Oh, so many people have queued for days waiting for this day. I was third in line but that does not mean anything. They hide away the boxes so it is fairer to others.

The doors had finally opened, it was the biggest riot I had seen for a long time. Mum had decided to help me find the box no matter what. We charged into the rather large store. This shop seemed to have everything, from beds to garden tools to head massages to televisions. Five, just five bloody boxes throughout the store. Everyone went crazy as they chased through the front doors. Mum and I had planned this out on the second night of the camp holiday. We would first split up, I would head straight up and Mum would go right and sweep round. Should we find a single box, run for it. Whatever comes in your way, may it be machine or man, take it out and run. We both had the correct amount of money for the game so if we are lucky enough to get two, we can then sell it for more money and get a lot of profit. Our objective was to gain just one box though.

We split, running forwards I looked loosely down the isles. I knew what the box looked like, white with a the big logo on the front side and the top. The beautiful headgear on the side. You know, they say it took over 1 billion pounds to fund it? And that the company created the headgear and tested it, in the director's mother's house? Anyway! I must not digress, it is getting to the good bit!

So anyway, here I am in the middle of the store hunting and searching for one of the five boxes when I heard screaming from the top left side. The first box must have been found. This sudden feeling came over me. I felt light headed and could not stand easily. The next bit I remember is being on the floor with a banging headache. Looking up I could see a rather tall, buff man shoving his way past. I looked forward underneath one of the stocked shelves, there it was. A white box with the platinum engraved words: Sword Art Online. My hands had already grasped the side, it was mine.

There was always this saying my mum used to say to me: To hold and to lose is harder to deal with than to never have held before. I had never truly understood as to what she meant. If you never had it in the first place, you would not have been heartbroken. Also, what could have been so good that losing it would be harder to deal with? However, all of my questions were answered as I felt it slip from my fingers as a set of hands grabbed hold of it. There was nothing I could do, I was already on the floor so I had problems getting a good pull. The second box had gone. Three more left, one of them had to be mine and sorry to spoil but this is a story of how I play the game so it is obvious that I would get one. I just thought I would share this story with you anyway as it was a really good story...

So sorry about that, where was I? Oh right! I got back on my feet and headed out towards the food section. The area was quiet. Was that good or bad? That was the question I faced as I hunted high and low for a box.

My mum decided to fill in this next bit for me as I was away to see this (which I will say now that my mum has a tendency to over exaggerate a lot so this next part may not be necessarily true), Mum had located a box on one of the side tables on the other side of the store. A much taller (probably an inch really) man (again probably a woman), grabbed hold of her and swung her out of the way. She told me that she began a fist fight with him. Regrettably she and the man (woman) had lost the box to someone else who managed to swoop in without being seen.

So that was the third box. I raced my way then over towards where the ball pit was. I was not too sure if I had imagined it or not, but at that time I took my chance as I saw something white inside. I jumped in and hurt my foot on the impact down. What I stood on was quite wobbly yet hard, I was sure it was not a ball. It lifted up fast and knocked me over, someone had been laying there the whole time! Leaping off him, I landed upside down next to the almighty box. Something caught my eye as I looked up, he seemed to be holding something shiny in his hand. Seriously? This guy had a knife? I was not ready to die, more importantly, give up the once in a lifetime opportunity of being in the game. I had only one option and that was to run round the entire maze to escape this fucking crazy guy! I grabbed the box and that was it, my legs did the rest of the work. It sped along through the intricate tunneling with the guy right behind me! I climbed the foamy stairs and began to scream for help. This guy clearly wanted it so much, he was prepared to kill to get his filthy hands on it. I made my way onto the ledge where I had to slide along the side. Falling off meant plunging straight into the foam pool, somewhere which seemed tempting but I knew I would not escape alive. Shit. I took the wrong turn, shit shit shit! There was only one way back and that was to face the psycho. I faced him for the first time seeing his ugly face. His face was covered in black curled hair. His eyes looked like fire burning straight through his soul! He finally got close enough for him to take his first real swing at me! I held out the box which got cut along the Sword part.

I ran at him in an attempt to frighten him, he grabbed hold of my hand as I tried to chase through! I could not escape any longer. Tears flooded my face as I saw him ready to plunge into my left ribs! I cannot believe I was going to die like this. I cannot leave my mum on her own, I will not let it happen! But I cannot do anything about it!

I thought: I must be about to die

* * *

I would just like to say thanks for looking at my story and I hope you keep with me! The more followers I have, the more motivated I will feel to keep on writing!

I would have liked to have fought side by side with Kirito but *SPOILER* After the ending where it stopped at level 75, I would just like to think what would happen if Kirito had died somewhere along the lines and we still get to see all 100 floors. I really wanted them to do 100 episodes, one for each level or something! 100 floors: If you would like to suggest a monster or an area feel free! I will add it in and credit you for the idea! Thanks again! :)


End file.
